


(Mt.) Silver lining

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, May make a longer origin story, One Shot, Red gets irritated, Red just wants to relax, Red's done with this shit, Talk of tentacle sex, Talking Pokemon, don't get mew drunk, mischievious victini, tsundere giratina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Red wishes his girlfriend didn't enjoy his struggles.At least she made it up to him.





	(Mt.) Silver lining

"We really don't see enough of each other do we?" Skyla asked as she smiled and stepped out of her plane and into the snow.

Red smiled back and pulled her into a hug, they both relaxed in each others arms. Skyla hummed lightly, enjoying the calm, quiet moment.

Red finally spoke up. "Um.."

"What is it?" 

Red hesitated, he wasn't sure if Skyla would be okay with this idea, he wasn't if he was alright with it.

"Would you have a problem if I moved to Unova?"

Skyla gave him a look he didn't recognize, to be fair he couldn't recognize most human facial expressions even if he could read any pokemons face at a quick glance.

"Would you say that again?"

He was pretty sure she could hear him the first time.

"I said-"

He never got to finish that sentence as Skyla tackled him to the ground as she initiated a wonderful makeout session, they were both deeply engaged in it, breath ragged from the intensity.

Right up until Victini tried to join.

Both bolted upright, surprised by the sudden addition of a pokemon.

Red sighed and held Victini as it squirmed in his arms. "Why aren't you babysitting Mew right now?"

He was really worried. 

Skyla just watched in an amused smile.

"I was but than mew got drunk and I was not dealing with that" Victini didn't sound ashamed in the slightest. 

"You just ruined my alone time with Skyla"

"Don't feel bad Red" 

Red was worried from the tone it used.

"It's not funny." Red said, slightly irritated that Skyla was laughing at his situation. 

Skyla continued to laugh, not even bothering to hold in the laughing. 

"I'll make it up to you"

She wanted to do something for him anyway.

Red smiled.

He stopped smiling when he noticed a drunk Mew coming his way.

Along with way too many other pokemon.

"You better make it up to me real good"

The group of legendaries had arrived and Mewtwo and Giratina were already arguing over who would be able to protect Red better.

He needed protection from them.

Who d'ya think would make a better partner for tentacle sex? Mew slurred. Rayquaza or Deoxys? Rayquaza has the longer body but deoxys has more parts!"

Said pokemon looked at Red with a certain hunger.

"Tentacle sex is kinky" Kyurem said.

"My Red will have none of that!" Giratina huffed. 

"Your red?" Victini chuckled.

"I-I didn't mean it like that! It's just he's my trainer!"

Giratina was a bad liar.

"So back to the topic of tentacles" Deoxys called out.

Red was done with this conversation.

It probably wasn't done with him.

Why was Skyla still amused at his predicament?

The day was going to be a long one.

Later Skyla did make it up to him.

It was so worth it.

So fucking worth it.

But seriously victini needed to do it's fucking job.


End file.
